Música Ligera
by Minene Uryuu
Summary: Sakura es una chica fría, desde la muerte de su hermano y sus padres ella ha decidido vivir sola. Sus ojos ya no muestran el brillo de la alegría y felicidad que una vez supo tener, pero, ¿quién podrá devolverle el brillo a sus ojos? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Música Ligera**

**Capítulo 1  
**

¡PI-PI-PIIP! Suena el despertador a las 7:00 de la mañana, es cual ya se a apagado por un puñetazo de Sakura. Nuestra pelirrosada de ojos verde jade vive sola en un departamento en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Tras la muerte de sus padres, ha decidido vivir sola y su tía Tsunade le estubo mandando dinero para pagar la renta.

Sakura se levantó y directamente se fue al baño a tomar una ducha fría y refrescante para despejar su mente. Luego se cambió: se puso una remera musculosa y ensima de esta una camisa a cuadros roja. unos jeans azules y unas John Foos negras. luego tomó su campera violeta y su bolso negro Billabong (**N/A:**facha la ropa ;D) y bajó a tomar el desayuno.

Sakura tenía que incribirse en una universidad y no estaba muy de humor como para empezar el día con ganas, lo único que le levantaba las ganas era comer uva, su fruta favorita. Así que cogió un racimo de uvas y lo llevo a la mesa para comerlo. A las 9:00 se fue de su casa rumbo a la universidad donde llenaría unos papeles para ingresar, después de todo, su tía Tsunade era la directora del colegio.

Al llegar a la universidad, se sacó los auriculares y se fue a la oficina de la directora.

-Pase- se escucho desde la habitación y allí fue cuando Sakura ingreso a la oficina con una cara indiferente.

-Permiso Tsunade-sama, vengo a recoger los papeles que debo completar para la inscripción de la universidad- Dijo sakura con voz seria.

-Ah! si, acá los tengo, toma y quiero explicarte lo que implica ingresar a la universidad: como puedes ver, esta universidad es como un campus, cada estudiante tiene su habitación. Como los departamentos se dividen en los de chicas y los de chicos, y no quedó habitacion en los departamentos de chica te iba a preguntar si no te moslestaba quedarte en una habitación en un departamento de chicos-  
-No Tsunade-sama, no me molesta. Mmmm... ¿cuando puedo mudar mis cosas a mi habitación?- preguntó Sakura aún con su semblante serio

-Hoy mismo si quieres, es la habitación 33, departamento 5, es uno azul.-

-Ok, hoy voy a mudar mis cosas y mañana voy a entregar los papeles.-

-Me parece bien, hasta mañana Sakura-chan-

Después de esto, Sakura se dirigió a su casa y empezó a empacar sus cosas, solo lo necesario (todas sus cosas) y luego las puso en su auto y se dirigió a la universidad hacia donde le indicó Tsunade.

-Mmmm... creo que es aquí- pensó la puerta de su habitación.

Después de eso agarró las maletas y las llevó a su habitación y las acomodó a su gusto. La habitación consistía en: un escritorio blanco con 2 cajones y una silla blanca, un librero no muy grande ni muy chico de color lila y una cama/sofá de 1 plaza con 4 cajones debajo de él y unas repizas pequeñas para guardar sus cosas y objetos personales.  
Cuando termino de desempacar oyó unos gritillos y un lebe alboroto. Cuando fue a abrirla se encontró con un rubio de ojos celestes que la miraban intrigado.  
-Hola- habló Sakura con su semplante frío

-Hola, me parece haberte visto hace un tiempo, tu nombre no es "Sakura"?-preguntó el rubio hiperactivo e intrigado a la vez.

-Si... ¿Por qué?-

-¡Sakura-chan! hace tiempo que no te veía!- exclamó el rubio abrazando la pelirrosa

-Em... y tu eres...?- preguntó Sakura con un toque de intriga.

-Naruto Uzumaki! no lo recuerdas?- preguntó esperanzado el rubio.

La pelirrosa se quedó atónita para luego sonreir lebemente.

-Naruto!- exclamó despacio (no tan hiperactivamente)- No te había visto desde la secundaria, ¿omo has estado?, ¿sigues igual de inútil que siempre?-

-¡Eso cambió Sakura-chan! ¡Ahora soy genial!

-Si, claro, lo que tú digas- sonrió con sorna la pelirrosa

-Te quería preguntar algo, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en uno de los edificios de chicas?

-Si, pero lo que pasa es que no hay mas habitaciones disponibles y la única habitación que quedaba está aquí- terminó de explicar a Naruto.

-Ah! bueno, bienvenida a la universidad, yo igual soy nuevo aquí, además enseguina empezamos clases, ¿quieres que te acompañe al salón?- preguntó el rubio

-Esta bien, si quieres, aparte, todavía quiero buscar a la cerda-Ino- dijo burlonamente Sakura

-Esta bien xD vamos- y salió con Sakura hacia el campus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Música Ligera**

**Capítulo 2 **

Naruto y Sakura estaban rumbo a clases, la primera materia era filosofía y como maestra tenían a Anko. Para ser sinceros el aula era grande, mas o menos con 200 asientos y un enorme pizarra. De a poco empezaron a llegar el resto de los alumnos, entre ellos Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga junto con su prima Hinata Hyuuga, Sabaku no Gaara junto con sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro, y Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los chicos más populares de la universidad que (el muy pobre) tiene como "novia" a Karin.

Ella estaba sentada en uno de los asientos cuando sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda.

-¡Sakura!- le gritaba Ino Yamanaka en ell oído a Sakura

-Siento que me quieres dejar sorda cerda, pero bueno, como estas? sigues igual de hueca?- sonrió burlonamente la pelirosa

-Si, claro pero yo no sigo frentuda- dijo con "victoria la rubia"

-Ya cállate y toma asiento, sabes algo de las demás?- preguntó volviendo a su semblante serio

-Mas o menos, solo sé que Hinata y Temari están aquí- respondió la rubia

-Me lo encontré a Naruto en la uni*- Respondió cortante Sakura

-Enserio?! ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo!- dijo con un brillito en los ojos

-No sé?... Mira, allá está- dijo con tranquilidad y seriedad mientras apuntaba a Naruto que estaba abrazado con un pelinegro

En ese momento Sakura se preguntaba quién era ese pelinegro y pero casi instantáneamente se borró esa idea de la mente, era demasiado terca y vaga como para conocerlo, ella esperaba a que las personas llegaran a ella (**N/A: **eso es lo que pasa conmigo xD). Después de que pensara en eso entró Anko y comenzó la clase.

La pelirrosa se sentó se sentó en uno de los asientos del medio y no se dio cuenta de que cierto pelinegro que tenía a una pelirroja colgada de su brazo se sentó al lado de ella. Sakura miró hacia el pelinegro y reconoció que era guapo, pero para el momento parecía enojado porque la pelirroja no paraba de pedirle besos. Hizo una mueca de burla y el pelinegro comenzó a hablar.

-Basta Karin, no seas una molestia y aléjate- dijo con seriedad y un poco de odio

-Acaso ya no me amas?- dijo Karin con cara de cachorro, según Sakura, desnutrido

-No y núnca lo hice, tú eres la que me sigue, aléjate-

-Ya vas a ver Sasuke, pronto vas a caer en mis encantos- dijo con un falso tono sensual (**N/A: **qué asquete! :P)

-Ya vete- dijo el pelinegro con algo de odio y asco combinados. Después de "echar" a Karin de su lado sintió una mirada burlona sobre él y miró en esa dirección y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos jade junto con una hermosa mueca de burla hacia él y le preguntó

-¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó fastidiado

-Nada, miraba que tanto tardabas en sacarte a la pelirroja de encima. Hola, soy Haruno Sakura- dijo con tranquilidad mientras le extendía la mano en forma de saludo.

-Uchiha Sasuke- dijo con seriedad el pelinegro mientras tomaba a mano de Saku y una corriente eléctrica (muy pero muuy leve) se sintió en su cuerpo por el contacto con la mano suave y sedosa de la chica.

-Como puedo ver eres "popular" y tienes bastantes fangirls- dijo tranquila

-Hmp. Odio a las fangirls, casi todas son mis fangirls- comentó con fastidio. (**N/A: **Apoyo a Sasuke, es feo tener a casi un millón de chicas siguiéndote a todos lados y pidiéndote citas, esa sensación es basada en hechos reales u.u)

-Yo no soy una fangirl tuya, así que creo que soy normal- dijo con burla, lo cual dejó sorprendido al Uchiha

-Por curiosidad, eres amiga de Naruto?- preguntó

-Si, desde que vamos a primaria, por qué?

-Yo igual soy amigo del Dobe, cómo haces para aguantarlo?- preguntó curioso (**N/A: **se ve que va agarrando confianza ;D)

-Simplemente ya me acostumbré, a veces tuve que usar la fuerza física, pero bueno, el Baka ya sabe las "pautas"- dijo Sakura resaltando la última palabra (**N/A: **Lo que faltaba, hasta Sakura le puso apodo al pobre Naruto u.u)

Y así continuaron charlando, al parecer Sakura y Sasuke se están tomando confianza, demasiado rápido...

* * *

**Yooo! qué les pareció el 2° capítulo? recuerden que ideas son bienvenidas aquí, hace horas que llevo escribiendo el Fic, tengo los ojos rojos, y poco más me salen ojeras como Itachi, los veo el próximo capítulo ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer****: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-san y esta es una adaptación de "Rock, Amor y Algo más" en honor a CCPHyuga**

**Aquí están las aclaraciones de los personajes:**

**Kiba: 18 años, su padre trabaja de abogado y su madre es psicóloga.**

**Neji: 18 años, sus padres son médicos generalistas (los que trabajan en las guardias y hacen consultorios de 12 o 24 hs)**

**Hinata: 18 años, ella vive con Neji y los padres de Neji ¬¬.**

**Shikamaru: 18 años, su padre trabaja en la milicia y su madre es administradora.**

**Los 3 hermanos Sabaku no: 18 años, su padre es Coordinador Oficial de Movimiento Nocturno y su madre es periodista.**

**Sasuke E Itachi Uchiha: 18 años y 21 años, respectivamente, sus padres son dueños de las empresas Uchiha.**

**Sakura Haruno: 18 años, su padre trabajaba en la milicia y su madre era escritora.**

**Los otros personajes (los de Akatsuki) tiene alrededor de 20-22 años, eran amigos del hermano de Sakura y la conocen de pequeña.**

* * *

**Música Ligera**

**Capítulo 3**

**** Con el paso de los días Sakura y Sasuke se volvieron Muy amigos, ya se podría decir que pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos que con otra persona. Por el pasillo de la universidad estaba el grupo de chicos (Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke y Sakura) caminaban por el pasillo con tranquilidad, algunos charlaban y discutían amenamente, como Kiba y Naruto, otros simplemente hablaban poco o escuchaban música, como Sakura y Sasuke.

En el transcurso de esto, la directora del colegio (Tsunade) anuncia algo:

_-Escuchen mis queridos estudiantes: Este año, se harán actividades especiales, dentro y fuera del país. ¿A qué me refiero con actividades especiales? Me refiero a que: muchas empresas hoy día buscan talento juvenil. Numerosas producciones de música buscan nuevos grupos que promuevan el talento juvenil. Esta universidad, se une a la idea de crear un futuro, no muy específico, pero muy interesante para la vida de los jóvenes que aman la música. Por eso se impuso un proyecto internacional.- _seguía hablando la mujer. Más de uno empezaba a sonreír, ya que lo que propondrían era bastante predecible._ –El proyecto "Fama juvenil" consiste en que varios jóvenes formen sus propias bandas de música...- _no debió decir eso. Ahora lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos y silbidos de aprobación.

Todos los del grupo de chicos y chicas se miraron entre sí hasta que Naruto habló:

-Formemos una banda!- todos los chicos asintieron menos las chicas (eso no incluye a Sakura)

-Noo! con los chicos no, solo les gusta el rock- dijo Ino protestando

-Entonces qué vas a tocar?- habló Sakura seriamente

-Pop/Soft rock, pero sobre todo Pop, te quieres unir?- dijo Ino con un brillito en los ojos.

-No- respondió secamente lo cual dejó sorprendidos a todos- chicos, ustedes van a tocar Rock?- preguntó

-Si, por qué?- respondieron en unisono

-Me puedo unir a su banda?- pregunto con un semblante tranquilo.

-Eso depende- dijo el Nara- qué sabes tocar?

-La guitarra, batería y bajo- respondió seria

-Estás en el grupo!- respondieron enérgicamente Kiba y Naruto.

Sakura solo sonrió de medio lado, y miró a Sasuke y preguntó:

-No hay problema con que me una a su grupo?-

-No, solo no molestes- dijo serio con un toque de burla

-Dalo por hecho- y sonrió de lado.

Después de esa pequeña charla Ino siguió protestando y Sakura le seguía negando; hasta se tuvo que comprar un batido de uva para tranquilizarse (**N/A: **los batidos de uva son lo único que pueden tranquilizarla u.u')

-Siento que en cualquier momento va a golpearla- dijo Naruto con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, cosa que pasó con los demás al ver la escena: Ino rogándole a Sakura que se una y tirando propuestas al azar, pero ninguna convencía a la pelirrosa.

-Vamos a pedir una planilla a Tsunade- dijo Sakura ya harta de las propuestas de Ino

Todos asintieron y se fueron juntos, por dentro Sakura estaba feliz de poder estar con Sasuke en la misma banda, y Sasuke estallaba de la emoción al poder llegar a rockear con Sakura (o eso decía su inner)

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Sakura entró sin permiso, después de todo, era su tía pero ella la trataba como una madre:

-Buenos días obasan- dijo Sakura con un muy pequeño toce de alegría a su tía.

-Buenos días Sakura, como va todo?- preguntó alegre la directora, (por lo general ella es muy estricta)

-Bien, venía a buscar la ficha que tengo que completar para eso de las bandas, ya tengo un grupo- dijo con un semblante serio

-Aquí tienes- dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba una planilla con una cálida sonrisa

-Gracias, te la entrego mañana-

-Está bien, que tengas un buen día Sakura-chan, recuerda que puedes contarme todo lo que necesites, sobre todo si en tu banda hay chicos- dijo con una mirada sádica

-Ok, nos vemos Obasan- dijo con algo de nerviosismo ante esa miráda

Después de esa conversación que Sakura tuvo con Tsunade, los chicos que escuchaban la conversación desde afuera de la oficina se quedaron estáticos al escuchar: a la Sakura ,la chica más fría que conocieron, y directora más escrita de la universidad hablar con cariño mutuo. Cuando Sakura salió de la oficina los miró interrogantes ya que los tipos (así les digo a los chicos) la miraron imprecionados ya que la pelirrosada todavía tenía esa sonrisa en sus labios. Una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

-Qué tanto miran? ya tengo la planilla, vamos a completarla- dijo volviendo a su semblante serio y caminando hacia una de las aulas.

-Bueno- empezó a hablar Sakura- Nombre: ?- preguntó

-"Bad boys"!- dijo Naruto con entusiasmo

-Naruto, tenemos a una chica en la banda, además eso sería muy común- atajó el Nara con aburrimiento

-"Crazy Slaves"?!- dijo Kiba

-No, no queda- dijo Neji

-He estado pensando en unos... "Satan's Warriors", "Trouble Temple" o "Illegal Empire"- dijo Sakura

-Me gusta más "Satan's Warriors"- dijo Neji

-Mmmm. si, queda bien- dijo el Nara

-Entonces "Satan's Warriors"?- preguntó la pelirrosa

Todos asintieron y Sakura escribió el nombre en la planilla

-Y el representante?- preguntó Naruto

-Yo puedo serlo, si quieren- respondió Gaara desde la puerta

-Como quieras- respondió con frialdad Sakura

-Bienvenido a la banda!- dijo Kiba

_**Datos de la Banda:**_

_****_**Nombre: Satan's Warriors**

**Integrantes: Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.**

**Representante: Sabaku no Gaara**

**Género de Música: Rock**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno... aquí está el capítulo 4, perdón por la tardanza, después de subir este capítulo voy a tardar más tiempo en subir más capítulos porque se vienes las pruebas integradoras.. chan chan chan chaaan ¬¬ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Música Ligera**

**Capítulo 4**

Después de entregar la planilla con los datos de la banda, el nuevo grupo "Satan's Warriors" se ponía de acuerdo sobre el lugar donde practicarían las canciones, ya que en unos días empezaban las competencias.

-Dónde nos podemos reunir para practicar?- preguntó Naruto con aburrimiento

-Yo tengo la llave del aula de música, podemos practicar ahí después de clases- dice con tranquilidad Sakura

-Me parece bien- dice Sasuke serio pero a la ves hermoso como siempre (**N/A: **estúpido y sensual Sasuke *^*)

-Seee...- dicen todos con vagancia, no preguntaron por era obvio, al ser la sobrina de la directora del colegio, era de esperarse que tendría acceso al todas las aulas, y después de esa charla las clases siguieron con normalidad.

Sakura se sentó al lado de la ventana, no prestó mucha atención a la clase, solo se disponía a mirar a través de la ventana esos hermosos árboles de cerezo, la tipa (chica) estaba tan concentrada viendo aquellos hermosos árboles mecerse que no se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba (mejor dicho contemplaba)y ese tipo era nuestro querido Uchiha Sasuke, miraba como un baboso enamorado a Sakura mientras Karin estaba sentaba al lado suyo esperando que Sasuke se interesara en ella, cosa que no resultó (**N/A: **odio a Karin, zorra roja :D). Karin se estaba hartando de que la ignorara y se puso a buscar con la mirada los que Sasuke miraba con tanta intensidad encontrándose con una larga cabellera color rosa pálido lo cual molestó mucho a la pelirroja.

Cuando sonó el timbre Sakura se levantó de su asiento para ir a su casillero a dejar sus libros, pero cuando se levantó se encontró con una mirada enojada de ojos rojos y lentes de marco negro, era Karin

-Ahora qué te pasa? ¬¬- preguntó con voz que enfriaría hasta el infierno

-Quiero que te alejes de Mi Sasuke-kun - dijo con vos altanera al principio pero finalizó la oración con vos de bebé ¬¬

-No puedo, somos parte de la misma banda, simplemente no puedo alejarme de él- dijo con su voz tétrica

-Entonces yo te alejaré de él- y cuando la zorra roja estaba por darle un puñetazo en la cara a Sakura, ella lo detuvo con su mano y en unos segundos le estaba haciendo una llave de lucha libre.

-Qué decías?- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa llena de burla y una ceja levantada

-Déjame ir!- grita Karin todavía en la llave

-Te voy a soltar cuando te calmes, de lo contrario te rompo el hombro ahora mismo- dijo con una voz de shinigami callando a la pelirroja de sus lloriqueos y dejándola estática

-Ok, Ok.. ya me calmé- dijo tranquila Karin

-Y la próxima vez que que llegue a ocurrir esto, le digo a Sasuke, y no creo que quieras que crea que eres una salvaje- dijo como amenaza dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar.

Karin se quedó pensativa en el suelo, y luego se fue con su grupo de amigas.

Por otro lado, Sakura se había ido a dejar sus libros en su casillero hasta que sintió que la jalaban del cabello levemente

-Hmmmm?- se dió vuelta quedando frente a Sasuke y detrás de éste el resto del grupo sonriendo levemente

-Apresúrate- dijo sonriendo levemente, con esa sonrisa que era tan hermosa que Sakura se quedó unos pocos segundos hipnotizada de ella, hasta que reaccionó

-Ya voy, esperen que saco la llave- dijo metiendo la manoen su bolso y empezando a adivinar donde estaba la llave (al parecer, su bolso es un agujero negro u.u')- ya la encontré, vamos- dijo dirigiendose a la sala de música, seguida del resto de la banda.

Una vez en la puerta del aula, Sakura introdujo la llave abriendo la puerta dejando ver un hermoso salón: las pareces de un verde oscuro, con el piso de madera y la luz del atardecer lo hacía ver cálido, tenía una pizarra común, una con el pentagrama pintado, una batería, un armario donde estaban guardados los teclados, bajos y guitarras, una mesa y 7 sillas, un mini-sofá y una alacena con una tetera, platos y tazas de té.

Era un lugar tranquilo, armonioso y lindo, se podía ver la calidez que desprendía, después de contemplar la escena, se dispusieron a dejar sus cosas en el sofá y agarrar los instrumentos que tocarían:

Sakura y Shikamaru: Guitarra

Neji: Teclado

Sasuke: Batería

Kiba: Bajo

Naruto: Batería

Mientras Sasuke buscaba una canción para empezar, Sakura y Shikamaru repasaban y afinaban las guitarras, Sakura tenía una Epiphone Sg g400 cherry, esa era suya, pues ella tocaba canciones con su hermano y sus amigos cuando tenía mas o menos 12 ó 13, y Shikamaru tenía una les paul gibson black, había otras guitarras pero a él le atrae más el negro.

Naruto estaba fascinado con la batería, era de color negro con bordes de metal.

Neji se copó* con el teclado, le gustaba por así decirlo.

Kiba, al igual que los otros 2 guitarristas estaba afinando el bajo, era un bajo fender negro.

y Gaara estaba sentado en una de las sillas ayudando a Sasuke a elegir la canción, pues algunos eran principiantes en esto de tocar Rock, así que eligieron "Tell me Baby" de Red Hot Chili Peppers.

-Escuchen, vamos a tocas "Tell me baby" de Red Hot Chili Peppers- dijo Sasuke con una voz de jefe (**N/A: **Like a boss) sacando las partituras de la canción de su bolso, él ya tenía algunas partituras de diferentes canciones por si acaso.

-Ok, pero es difícil tocarla en batería?- dice Naruto algo nervioso, tenía terror de tocar mal

-No, por eso la elegí, por que es fácil- dice Sasuke tomando el micrófono

-Empezamos? Naruto, tu indicas el tiempo con las baquetas cuando estés listo para comenzar- dice Sakura

-Hai- dijo Naruto con decisión y empezó a contar golpeando las baquetas- Uno, Dos, Tres.. Ya!- y todos empezaron a tocar, primero desafinaban porque: Algunos no podían leer bien la partitura, Otros no empezaban a tiempo, Otros desafinaban al cantar (Uchiha... ¬¬) o Naruto se trababa con el ritmo en la batería. Pero no pararon y siguieron practicando:

_They come from every state to find  
Some dreams were meant to be declined  
Tell the man what did you have in mind  
What have you come to do_

_No turning water into wine_  
_No learning while you\'re in the line_  
_I\'ll take you to the broken sign_  
_You see the lights are blue_

_Come and get it_  
_Lost it at the city limit_  
_Say goodbye_  
_Cause they will find a way to trim it_  
_Everybody_  
_Lookin\' for a silly gimmick_  
_Gotta get away_  
_Can\'t take it for another minute_

_This town is made of many things_  
_Just look at what the current brings_  
_So high it\'s only promising_  
_This place was made on you_

_Tell me baby what\'s your story_  
_Where you come from_  
_And where you wanna go this time_  
_Tell me lover are you lonely_  
_The thing we need is_  
_Never all that hard to find_  
_Tell me baby what\'s your story_  
_Where do you come from_  
_And where you wanna go this time_  
_Your so lovely are you lonely_  
_Giving up on the innocence you left behind_

_Some claim to have the fortitude_  
_To shrewd to blow the interlude_  
_Sustaining pain to set a mood_  
_Step out to be renewed_

_I\'ll move you like a baritone_  
_Jungle brothers on the microphone_  
_Getting over with an undertone_  
_It\'s time to turn to stone_

_Chitty chitty baby_  
_When your nose is in the nitty gritty_  
_Life could be a little sweet_  
_But life could be a little shitty_  
_What a pity_  
_Boston and a kansas city_  
_Looking for a hundred_  
_But you only ever found a fitty_

_Three fingers in the honeycomb_  
_You ring just like a xylophone_  
_Devoted to the chromosome_  
_The day that you left home_

Cuando la canción termino todos sonrieron, pues fue su primera canción y estuvo excelente para ser su primera vez como banda, (**N/A:** son unos k-pos! :D), Sakura se sentía muy bien, mas no lo demostraba, se sentía bien, hacía tiempo que no tocaba así la guitarra, para ser exactos desde que su hermano se "fue". Luego de esa practica, guardaron sus cosas y se retiraron del aula, ya eran las 19:30, y salían de clase a las 17:00, estuvieron 2 horas y media practicando una canción.

-Bueno, entonces venimos a practicar todos los días?- preguntó Neji

-Supongo que si, no tenemos nada más que hacer, además en unas semanas empiezan las competencias- dice Shikamaru

-Entonces que sea así :D- dice Kiba

todos asintieron y después de eso se dirigieron al edificio, cada uno en su habitación. Como Todos los del piso comparten el baño (¬_¬), se tuvieron que turnar:

Primero Sakura, y después el resto de los chicos se peleaban por quién seguía.

-Yo me voy a bañar primero- dijo Sakura con decisión, y con la toalla en el hombre, estaba vestida con un pantalón capri color verde militar y una musculosa color violeta oscuro con unas chancletas negras Adidas.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, era la primera vez que la veían así, con un estilo hogareño, y Ella aprovecho la distracción de los demás para meterse en el baño y tomar una refrescante ducha, Sakura sabía que los chicos seguían afuera, así que se llevó ropa de repuesto, después saldría con sus amigas a comer algo o a caminar, salió con el cabello mojado y peinado, con una remera superpuesta de mangas largas de color blanca con mangas negras y un dibujo de una calavera (tipo Gears of War) de color negro. unos jeans medio ajustados y unas John Foos negras.

Todos los que estaban afuera se preguntaban "Adonde va tan bonita?" o "quiero ir con ella!" o un simple "Wow"

Después de salir de la ducha, fue a su habitación, se pintó un poco los ojos con una sombra rosa y un labial color natural, no le gustaba maquillarse demasiado. Se echó perfume y agarró su chaqueta color negra, su teléfono y auriculares y se fue a buscar a Ino.

-Ino, abre, soy Sakura- dijo aburrida afuera de la habitación de Ino, cuando se abrió la puerta, Ino la jaló del brazo y entró a su habitación, era algo desordenada, pero no l eimportaba miró a Ino, estaba bonita, más de lo normal (**N/A: **That's supicious) entonces dedujo que había conocido a algún chico

-Ya, dime, a quién conociste?- dijo con una leve sonrisa ladina

-A nadie, solo quiero estar bonita para conocer galanes- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas levantadas

-Como sea, vamos, hay que pasar a buscar a Tenten, a Hinata y a Temari- dijo Sakura

-Ok, vamos a divertirnos! :D

Fueron a la habitación de Temari, a la de Tenten y a la de Hinata y salieron en el auto de Sakura al centro a comer en un restaurante llamado Ichiraku Ramen y las chicas se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana, Sakura quedó al lado de la ventana, y ahí fue donde _los vió_.

* * *

**Jojojo! los quiero dejar en suspenso ^^ en el siguiente capítulo:**

**_Ustedes... _****los extrañé tanto!- dice con calma**

**Nosotros más Sakura-chan!- dicen todos **

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones:**esta es una adaptación a la original idea (muy buena) de CCPHyuga: "Rock, Amor y Algo Más". Para que no haya malentendidos.

Los de Akatsuki la conocen de pequeña y reconocen cada una de sus acciones y miradas, ya que eran muy unidos con su hermano y con ella. (Solo les gustaba molestarla y "entrenarla" con técnicas que pelea :D)

Akatsuki: así se hacen llamar ellos, ya que antes eran una banda en la que también estaba Kurusu, pero el era el vocalista y una que otra vez, Sakura tocaba la guitarra solo si estaba su hermano y después de que Kurusu se "fue", se separaron pero como banda, ellos siguen siendo mejores amigos inútiles según Sakura

**Inner Sakura**

_Si está en el paréntesis, es una pelea entre la conciencia sobria y el Inner de Sakura_

P/D: En el capítulo anterior me equivoqué y en realidad Sasuke es Vocalista, no sé qué estaba pensando en ese momento ._. perdón por la confusión.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Música Ligera**

**Capítulo 5**

Allí ella _los vio_. Eran los inútiles de los amigos de su hermano, Kurusu, y esos eran nada más y nada menos que 10 tipos y una tipa:

Konan (**cómo hace esa mujer para aguantarlos! T-T**)

Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu (solo tiene el pelo verde y sus típicos ojos amarillos) , Kakuzu, Hidan, Pain, Tobi (acá no tiene máscara y tiene la cara de Obito solo que él no es deforme y es joven ._.), Orochimari, Itachi (**hermano del Uchiha *¬*** _Yá deja de decir tus babosadas, maldita pervertida! _) y Kisame (**Ese tipo es Muuy alto, ._. más de lo que creí**).

Sakura al notar la presencia de los Akatsuki ella trató de cubrir su cabello con la capucha y su cara, ero como su pelo seguía un poco descubierto y por el color que tenía ('¬_¬) su "camuflaje" no duró mucho ya que los tipos estaban por entrar hasta que Sakura les hizo una seña de que se quedaran afuera. Esa seña iba acompañada de una mirada asesina, típico de Kurusu. La conocían muy bien y todas las cosas que era capaz de hacer. Así que se quedaron tranquilitos afuera esperándola.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy a dar una vuelta, cualquier cosa te mando un mensaje, yo vuelvo enseguida, no voy a tardar mucho- dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Ok, cuídate- dijo Ino

Ni bien tomo la perilla de la puerta, les mandó una mirada matadora a los Akatsuki porque estos, a pesar de ser Bien maduros (20-22 años) podía ser muuy empalagosos e infantiles. Así que tomo la perilla la giró lentamente y salió rápido para no causar ningún alboroto en el restaurante ya que Akatsuki se le tiraría encima, hace mucho que no se veían.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritaron todos en unísono queriendo dejar sorda a Sakura, mientras saltaban encima de ella.-

Sakura solo se quedó repitiendo "_Contrólate" "contrólate" "contrólate" _porque sino hacía eso que le enseñó su hermano, los molería a golpes y terminarían hechos unas frambuesas. Después de que Konan le ayudara a pararse, empezó la avalancha de preguntas

-Hola Sakura-chan! como has estado? hace mucho que no te veíamos- pregunta con voz aniñada Tobi

-Bien, estoy bien y estable por lo menos- dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa, solo a las personas que cree importante les sonríe

-En donde estas estudiando?- pregunta tranquilo Kisame

-En la universidad de Hinokoku- respondió Sakura- ahora en el colegio hay competencias musicales, lo que quiere decir que podemos formar bandas y se hará un certamen donde se elegirá las 4 mejores bandas, yo ya tengo una, pero no quise tocar con las chicas porque a ellas no les gusta mucho el rock, así que mi banda está formada por chicos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Zetsu rompió el silencio

-Cualquier cosa que se atrevan esos tipos, nos avisas- y al resto de Akatsuki se le formó un aura maligna alrededor, a Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, igual que a Konan

-No hace falta, todavía recuerdo las técnicas que me enseñaron :)- dijo segura de sí misma sonriendo con malicia- los tengo "controlados".

Al decir esa oración, todos se tranquilizaron. Después siguieron platicando hasta que Sakura preguntó

-Y ustedes donde estudian?

-En la misma universidad que tú, solo que nosotros no tenemos banda, pero creo que todavía recordamos algo xD- dijo Deidara

-Porque necesito algo de ayuda para afinar la guitarra y para la coordinación de las notas- dijo Sakura

-Para eso te ayudo Yo- dijo Sasori

-Y yo- dijo Deidara

-Moco y moquito- dijo Sakura con burla

-Tratanos con más respeto!- dijeron en unisono

-No creo que quieran ir a visitar a Kurusu-Niisan- dijo Sakura con una mirada Yandere

-No gracias, creo que para otra pasada mejor- dijeron los 2 y el resto de los Akatsuki se estremesieron al ver esa mirada, la conocían de Kurusu, pero en Sakura se veía más tenebrosa.

-Ok, entonces me pueden ayudar después de las 18:30, a esa hora yo y mi banda practicamos en el aula de música todos los días- dijo explicativamente

-Ok, nos avisas cualquier cosa, cambiando de tema, como está la Vieja Tsunade?- pregunta Hidan

-Naaaa... ahí está, embriagándose por ahí con sake, como siempre, ¬_¬ jeje- dice con aburrimiento, ya era algo rutinario

-jajaja bueno, entonces nos llamas? por cierto en qué piso y edificio estás?- pregunta Pain

-En el departamento 5, habitación 33, cualquier cosa vengan- indica Sakura

-Ok, nos vemos otro día ^^- dice Tobi

-Está bien, un gusto verlos, nos vemos en la uni- saluda con la mano a todos

-Adiós- dicen en unisono

Sakura retomó su camino al restaurante y se sentó del mismo lado que antes

-Ya pidieron algo?- preguntó

-No, te esperamos, te tardaste bastante, me debes una! - dije Ino

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes Ino-chan- dice tímidamente Hinata

-Eso no importa ya, a comer!- exclama Tenten

Y las chicas comieron livianamente, no tomaron alcohol porque no podrían conducir, sobre todo Sakura, solo tomaron gaseosa o jugo

Sakura conducía mientras escuchaba la canción Fireflies - Owl City, esa canción le encanta escuchar cuando está estresada o quiere recordar a su hermano, a ella no le afectaba recordar a su hermano, le gustaba recordar los buenos momentos. Una sonrisa surcó su cara, y cuando fueron llegando a la universidad, Sakura estacionó el auto, todas se bajaron y cada una se fue a su habitación.

Cuando Sakura subió el elevador y paró en el piso que ella estaba sintió que estaba tan cansada que se sacó las zapatillas y siguió caminando en medias por el pasillo. Abrió su habitación y se empezó a desvestir y se quedó en ropa interior solo por un momento, y allí fue cuando la puerta se abrió se golpe dejando ver la silueta de Sasuke mirando sonrojado a Sakura: ella vestía un conjunto color violeta oscuro, y cuando la terminó de escanear con la mirada trató de excusarse

-Perdón, yo no quería abrir la puerta! lo siento- dijo Sasuke

-No, no importa, es lo mismo como si me vieran con biquini, no te parece?- pregunta con una sonrisa algo sexy según el inner de Sasuke

-Ummm... bueno, supongo que si- dijo más rojo que un tomate

-Por favor, podrías retirarte, tengo que terminar de cambiarme- dice caminando al vestidor como si nada hubiera pasado

-E-Está bien- dice cerrando la puerta

Sakura estaba más roja que un semáforo, no podía creer que Sasuke, su _mejor amigo_ hasta ahora, la viera en ropa interior, pero ese sonrojo se fue tan fácil como apareció porque hubiera sido lo mismo que si la hubiera visto con biquini, aparte, no por verla una vez en ropa interior se iba a morir, según Sakura _nada_ había pasado.

Sasuke al llegar a su habitación, que se encontraba al lado de la de Sakura, estaba tan feliz que podía gritarlo a los 4 vientos, vio a Sakura, la chica que era su _mejor amiga_ (eran MUY unidos, no sé si a eso se le puede llamar amigo) en ropa interior, algo que Nadie pudiera haber visto jamás, conocía a Sakura, si otro chico hubiera abierto la puerta, seguro no viviría para contarlo.

* * *

Al otro día después de ese _accidente_ Sakura y Sasuke mantenían su apego al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaban a una semana de la competencia, así que practicarían más seguido, pero hoy no, era Sábado y todos tenían flojera. La tarea más difícil para los chicos era despertar a Sakura, dormía como oso invernando.

Los chicos de **SW** (**S**atan's **W**arriors) se levantaron, ya cambiados se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakura la cual todavía estaba durmiendo porque en la puerta había un cartel que decía "_No estorbes" _ pero cuando estaban por tocar la puerta vieron que un grupo de hombres de unos 20 o 22 años se acercaba corriendo, así que se alejaron de la puerta y esos tipos se pusieron adelante de ellos lo que hizo que Sasuke frunciera el seño hasta que vio a su hermano el cual le sonrió.

-Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Sasuke, ya los conocía, eran los amigos de su hermano

-Hola Sasuke! venimos a despertar a Sakura-chan, duerme como Kurusu-san, solo nosotros podemos despertarla, porque sino se levanta con un humor de porquería- dice Deidara

-La conocen?- preguntó el Uzumaki

-Si, era la hermana de Kurusu-san- dice Itachi

-Ahh! pero por qué nunca la conocí?- preguntó Sasuke

-Porque nunca quisiste venir conmigo a la casa de Kurusu cuando te lo ofrecí-

-Hmp... pero qué le pasó a Kurusu, no estudia acá?- pregunto con aburrimiento

-De echo, lo asesinaron, fue una etapa dura para Sakura,ya no es la misma desde que la conocimos y vivía sola con Tsunade- explica Pain

-Mmmm... - se quedó pensativo Sasuke

-Es verdad, ella antes era un poco más alegre- explica Naruto

Los Akatsuki entraron ruidosamente a la habitación de la pelirrosada, eran las 10:30 de la mañana, muy temprano para Sakura la cual solo abrió los ojos con una mirada Yandere dirigida a los Akatsuki que se encontraban en frente a ella, temblaron como gelatina hasta que Sakura habló:

-Salgan de aquí en 3 segundos o los castro a todos, ahora salgo yo- dijo esto levantando la mano contando desde tres- Tres... Dos...

Todos los Akatsuki estaban afuera esperando a Sakura detrás de los SW

Sakura salió con una cara de pocos amigos, ya estaba vestida (se viste rápido ._.) con un jean azul oscuro, una camisa a cuadros azul y debajo de esta una musculosa blanca con lineas al azar color negro, la camisa estaba desabrochada, lo que hacía resaltar sus ... (ya saben) y miró a los Akatsuki como si estuviera poseída por un shinigami

-Que no vuelva a suceder o irán a visitar a Kurusu-niisan- advirtió Sakura con voz seria

-Ok, pero queremos vivir un poco más- dijo Sasori con nerviosismo y los demás asintieron

Por otro lado, Los SW estaban sorprendidos, no sabían cómo Sakura llegaba a tener tanto control sobre esos tipos, después de decir eso Sasuke rompió el silencio:

-Te íbamos a despertar nosotros, pero se nos adelantaron, aparte te quería avisar que mi mamá quiere conocerte, para ser exacto, a los integrantes de la banda, venís?

-Ok- respondió simplemente, cosa que hizo que Sasuke sonriera levemente y cruzaran miradas (al parecer, cuando hablan entre sí o se miran por más de 3 segundos, se olvidan del resto: pensaron todos los prsentes)

-Entonces... hoy es día libre, todavía tengo sueño- dijo Sakura con algo de sueño- voy a tomar algo, quieren venir?

Todos asintieron y se fueron a la cafetería que había en el campus. Los Akatsukis se habían ido a hacer otras cosas por lo que se despidieron de Sakura y de los otros chicos.

-Un batido de uva por favor- dijo Sakura con voz neutra

-Aquí está, son $15- dijo el chico

-Toma-

-Gracias, que tengas un buen día- dijo el chico

Sakura se dispuso a caminar hacia los chicos mientras le daba un sorbo a su batido.

-A qué hora vamos a tu casa?- preguntó Sakura hacia Sasuke

-Al mediodía si quieren- dijo

-Me parece bien, son las 11:00, si queremos llegar hay que ir ahora, son 30 minutos de aquí a la cuidad

-Ok, entonces vamos ahora- dijo Sasuke a la banda

-Vamos, hace tiempo que no veo a tu mamá- dijo Naruto

-Mmmm... yo tampoco, vamos- dijo Sasuke

Todos caminaron hacia una Jeep Patriot Limited color negra, Sasuke se sentó en el asiento del conductor (**N/A:**Donde más se iba a sentar si la camioneta es suya? ¬_¬ a veces solo escribo estupideces), Sakura se sentó al lado de él, y el resto de la banda se acomodó como pudo en los asientos traseros. Viajaron como por media hora hacia la ciudad, y de ahí a la casa de Sasuke, donde su madre los esperaba en la puerta ansiosa por conocerlos.

-Hola mamá-saludó Sasuke

-Hola hijo! tanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke, la mujer era hermosa, con cabello y ojos color azabache, rasgos finos y delicados, sin duda una mujer hermosa.

-Buenos días Mikoto-san!- saludó Naruto

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- respondió Mikoto con un abrazo- Bueno, hora de conocerlos, podrían decirme sus nombres?- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-Hyuuga Neji-

-Nara Shikamaru

-Inuzuka Kiba

-Haruno Sakura-

-Eres hermosa!- dijo Mikoto haciendo que Sakura sonriera con nerviosismo y levemente sonrojada -Serás mi nuera, no es así?-dijo con una sonrisa picarona

-Emm... Etto...- Sakura solo balbuceaba por lo nerviosa que estaba y Sasuke tenía la cara como semáforo porque su mamá no paraba de decir disparates.

-Que tierna te ves sonrojada!- dijo abrazándola- No la dejes ir Sasuke, esta chica es única- dijo mirando a Sasuke con un puchero

-Madre, qué tal si entramos de una vez?- preguntó con nerviosismo y la mirada gacha con una falsa sonrisa. Los demás trataban de aguantarse las risas.

-Está bien, pasen por favor, siéntanse cómodos- ofreció Mikoto

Todos ingresaron a la mansión, era lujosa y espaciosa, tenía como mínimo una habitaciones, o eso era lo que calculaba Sakura por el tamaño de la mansión.

-Bueno, cómo se conocieron? desde cuando son una banda y como es ese tema?- pregunto Mikoto

-Yo y los chicos ya nos conocíamos de la secundaria, a Sakura la conocí este año- explicó Sasuke

-Y con respecto a lo de las bandas y todo lo demás: Varias empresas buscan talento juvenil, lo que sería en nuestra universidad lo de las bandas, y se van a realizar competencias para elegir a las 4 mejores bandas y se las llevan a Sapporo, donde serían las "finales"- explicó Sakura con claridad

-Oh! Es una propuesta interesante, en una de esas ganan las competencias- Los alentó Mikoto

-Eso es lo planeado!- exclamaron Naruto y Kiba

Después siguieron platicando amenamente hasta que Mikoto quería que le mostraran mas o menos lo que tocarían, pero no habían llevado los instrumentos, gracias a Dios que no habían llevado los instrumentos porque sino la dejarían sorda por el rock.

Mikoto seguía insinuando a Sasuke que salga con Sakura pero él rápidamente cambiaba de tema.

Era hora de almorzar y justo había llegado alguien que Sasuke no quería por nada del mundo, Itachi.

-Buenos días mamá- saludó Itachi- buenos días Sakura-chan- saludó a Sakura con una palmada en la cabeza la cual fue quitada por un manotazo de Sakura en forma de juego. Eso estaba irritando a Sasuke, el cual frunció en entrecejo (**N/A:** qué lindos celos! :3) .

Mientras Sakura y Mikoto ponían la mesa, los de SW se sentaron en el sofá a ver televisión y los hermanos Uchiha platicaban mirando a Saku.

-Bonita, no crees?- dijo Itachi mirando a Saku, la cual estaba poniendo los vasos

-Hmp... solo no intentes nada "inapropiado"- dijo mandándole una mirada retadora en signo de Celos.

-Pero tengo razón, mírala, es como la chica perfecta- dijo mirando a Saku que estaba inclinada dando una mejor vista de sus atributos (-/-)

-..., aún así no intentes nada, en todo caso la quiero para mí, tú ya estás bastante viejardo para ella- dijo con burla causando el Itachi un entrecejo fruncido.

-A comer- exclamó Sakura ingresando con varios platos al comedor.

Cuando terminó de repartir los platos, se tuvo que sentar entre Sasuke e Itachi, no querían ni verse.

-Itadaikimasu- dijeron todos y se dispusieron a comer.

Después de la comida, de más insinuaciones de Mikoto a Sasuke para salir con Sakura, se despidieron de Mikoto y de Itachi y volvieron a la universidad, la verdad es que estaban bastante cansados, eran las 18:30, solo planeaban, subir al piso, llegar a su habitación, y dormir. Sakura estaba tan cansada que sin querer entró a la habitación de Sasuke y se acostó en su cama, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en su cama, "drogandose" con el perfume a Sasuke que desprendía.

Cuando Sasuke entró a su habitación, se encontró con Sakura acostada en su cama, se le vinieron pensamientos pervertidos a su mente, pero los descartó y le dijo a Sakura

-Si duermes aquí, donde duermo yo?- dijo con una risa ladina en su cara

-No tengo ganas de pararme, cargame- dijo extendiendo sus brazos para que Sasuke los tomara.

Sasuke cargó a Sakura al estilo princesa hasta su habitación con cuidado de no golpearla con algo, era torpe. La recostó en su cama, se veía tan bonita dormida, tan inocente. Antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Sakura no estaba completamente dormida, por lo que se percató del beso y sonrió.

* * *

**Hoa! perdón si tengo horrores de ortografía, o si en cap quedó corto.**

**Dejen sus Reviews :D **

**Cuidense, Atte. Minene**


	6. Chapter 6

**Música Ligera**

**Capítulo 6**

Estaban a 2 horas de la competencia, todos tocaban como banda de maravilla, excepto Sakura que tenía unos problemillas con el coro 2 de "The Pretender" de _Foo Fighters_, la cual era una de las canciones que tocarían esa tarde. Sakura se estaba frustrando, pues su paciencia era poca

-Tranquilizate, ten paciencia y te va a salir- trataba Shikamaru de tranquilizarla, pero era en vano

-No, definitivamente no puedo tranquilizarme, mi paciencia es muy poca y se está acabando-decía Sakura caminando de un lado a otro, con una cara de frustración: seño frunsido y la boca apretada.

-Y no conocés a alguien que sepa tocar la guitarra mejor que vos?- preguntaba Neji con tranquilidad

-Solo hay una persona- con semblante serio- Tsunade... la vieja- dice caminando hacia la puerta

-TSUNADE?!- dicen impresionados todos los presentes-

-Esa vieja amargada sabe tocar la guitarra?- dice Naruto ganándose un golpe se Sakura, pues era su tía, no le gustaba que hablaran mal de ella, ella ha sustituido a su familia por bastantes años, Sakura era capaz hasta de agarrarse a las piñas con alguien que hablara mal de ella , de su familia o de sus amigos a sus espaldas.

-Solo esa vieja me queda, voy a buscarla para que me ayude, ahora vuelvo-decía Sakura gritando desde el pasillo ya que iba corriendo

-Yo te acompaño!- decía Sasuke, el "chicle" de Sakura, según los chicos.

.

**En la oficina de la vieja...**

-OBAA-CHAN! Te necesito- grita Sakura con guitarra en mano y de una sola azotada a la puerta lo que hizo que la vieja se despertara (**N/A: **Floja de porquería)

-QUÉ?! Qué?! Qué?!- dice Tsunade casi gritando de lo asustada que estaba- Estúpida! casi me muero de un paro cardíaco!- dice gritando a Sakura, pero su enojo se va al ver la guitarra de Sakura- Ah! Con que son "problemitas" con la guitarra- dice con una expreción sádica- Vamos querida, yo te ayudo- dice tomando a Sakura del antebrazo y corriendo al aula de música

-No sé porqué me arrepiento de haberle pedido ayuda- dice Sakura con un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda

-Tsunade-sama! Es verdad que usted tocaba la guitarra?- preguntaba Sasuke tratando de llamar la atención de la vieja

-Eso se los explico en el aula!- dice Tsunade corriendo como Usian Bolt (literalmente) con Sakura como una muñeca de trapo con su guitarra y Sasuke tratando de estar a la par de la chica y la vieja (**N/A: **no es taan vieja, pero algo lo es ;)

Cuando llegaron a la sala de música, todos esperaban a la vieja con una abalancha de preguntas, sobre todo Naruto y Kiba

-ESPEREN! Antes de hacer sus preguntas dejenme contarles todo!- Decía Tsunade dejando a Sakura junto a los tipos y corriendo a una estantería en busca de algo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos.

-Todo empezó aquí, como deberían saber esta Universidad se construyó en 1950, y yo todavía estudiaba y había talleres de música. Ahí se formó el grupo y empezamos a tocar Rock. Nos dejaron participar en inauguraciones y actos, tocabamos más que nada rock pesado, pero intenté ocultar mi personalidad de rockera para mantener mi imagen de buena profesora. Pero sabía que eso no era posible, hasta que Sakura llegó con sus problemas con la guitarra a mi oficina, hasta hoy pensé que no podría tocar la guitarra.

-Y por qué no toca algo ahora Tsunade-sama?- pregunta Naruto dándole la guitarra de Sakura.

-N-no creo que pueda...- no terminó de decir la oración porque la guitarra de Sakura la "poseyó". Primero repasó las notas y las cuerdas, y después empezó a tocar en diferentes estilos

-Speed-picking!- dice Shikamaru con la frente azul lo cual se produjo en los demás miembros

-Tapping!- dice Neji

-Teeth-picking!- dijo Naruto con asco

-Mi guitarra!- dice Sakura con una cara de horror

-SAKURA!- la pelirrosa al escuchar su nombre con Esa voz,palideció de miedo por primera vez- Ven mocosa! Hay mucho qué practicar!- Tsunade toma a Sakura del brazo y la arrastra a un cuarto por separado para practicar

-N-No , no me dejen! Ayuda!- dice con miedo pintado en la cara pidiendo ayuda a los chicos, pero ninguno de ofreció

-No gracias- dicen todos

-Maricas!- dice con una cara de odio y miedo

Ni bien las mujeres entraron al cuarto los chicos se pegaron a la puerta para escuchar de lo que hablaban y qué pasaba

_**A través de la puerta, en el aula de práctica **_

_-Cuál es la parte que no te sale?, primero muestrame la original y después intenta tocarla- le ordenaba Tsunade_

-_Es el solo 1- Le mostraba la cinta y después intentaba igualarla, lo cual era un desastre según Tsunade_

_-MAL!- grita Tsunade golpeando a Sakura en la cabeza_

_-Itai! por qué me golpeas?! Qué te pasa?!- dice Sakura con dolor tratando de defenderse, lo cual fue en vano _

_-No me importa tu dolor, cómo pensas que aprendí a tocar? le peguntaba Tsunade a Sakura- ahora intenta de nuevo!_

Esta vez no fue tan feo pero seguía sin parecerse

_**A través de la puerta, del lado de los chicos**_

No sabían cómo reaccionar, no sabían si entrar e interrumpir todo por escuchar los gritos o si quedar se ahí sin hacer nada, habían pasado 2 horas y media desde que las mujeren entraron y todavía no salían hasta que...

-Esta lista! Ahora, Sakura, muestra todo lo que tienes!- decía Tsunade con vos de ultratumba

Sakura entró con la cabeza agachada, su cabello le cubría los ojos y con una sonrisa ladina en forma de arroganciay allí fue cuando Sakura comenzó a tocar como los ángeles caídos (o sea muy bien) un solo de _The Hormone _"What's Up people". Los chicos nunca supieron cuando sus mandíbulas tocaron el piso (literalmente)

Después de eso los dedos de Sakura de empezaron a abrir hasta sangrar (**N/A: **tampoco es que se sacó los dedos y se bañó en sangre eh? es solo que se le hizo un tajito en unos dedos y le empezó a sangrar, no se desangró) por lo que Tsunade trajo unas banditas y se las puso a Sakura

-Bueeeno... si algún otro quiere entrenamiento estoy disponible- dice Tsunade con tranquilidad saliendo del aula

-Okay... ahora lo único que sé es que puedo tocar esa estúpida canción y que me duele la cabeza!- dice Sakura agarrandose la cabeza

Todos sonríen al darse cuenta de una cosa, Sakura se estaba "ablandando" con ellos, estaba empezando a dejar sus sentimientos al flote

-Bueno, qué hora es?- pregunta Sasuke

-Son las 16:30- informa Gaara que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen

-Entonces podemos hacer lo siguiente... Vamos a cambiarnos y después nos encontramos acá a las 17:00 para ir a la competencia-planificó Neji

-Me parece bien, además tenemos tiempo para subir al los terceros en subir- informó Shikamaru

-Andando!- exclamaba Naruto

Todos corrieron hacia la edificación que ellos llamaban "Casa" y a los "muy inteligentes" se les ocurrió usar al mismo tiempo el ascensor, por lo cual todos estaban apretados, los que estaban del lado de la puerta eran Naruto y Kiba, en el medio estabam Shikamaru y Neji en los lados y Gaara en el medio algo incómodo, y en la parte del fondo estaban Sasuke y Sakura. Al estar apretados a Gaara a veces le tocaban es trasero, pero obviamente fuera de ser intencional, por lo que estaba asqueado.

-Me duele la cabeza- se quejaba con seriedad y dolor mezclados en su voz poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke

Sasuke solo atinó a ocultar su sonrojo y decir - También, con la fuerza que te golpea cómo no te va a doler la cabeza- explicaba acariciando sus hebras rosadas

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso nadie pudo bajar porque Naruto y Kiba peleaban por quién salía primero hasta que

-A un lado inútiles!- gritaba Sakura empujando a Naruto y a Kiba a los lados y corriendo hacia su habitación (**N/A: **WINER!)

Cuando todos terminaron de salir del ascensor Gaara se quedó unos segundos más hasta que:

-Qué te pasa?- pregunta Shikamaru mirando a Gaara con intriga porque la cara de Gaara estaba pintada con horror y asco

-Me siento violado...-dijo caminando con un aura un tanto depresiva-

Sakura ingresó a su habitación y buscó algo de ropa para ponerse que consistía en borcegos negros, unos shorts negros que dejaban ver sus torneadas piernas y una remera holgada violeta indigo rasgada en los bordes que dejaba uno de sus hombros descubierto, y para finalizar una muñequera de cuerina BrosBoarding y un collar que Naruto le había regalado cuando finalizaron la secundaria, un poco de maquillaje que consistía endelinearse los ojos y un poco de sombra gris y sus labios de color Rojo pero un tono entre rojo y vino, pero no demasiado oscuro. Cuando terminó de verse al espejo, salió de su habitacion y apurando a los chicos.

-Apureen! Yo me adelanto a la competencia!- decía Sakura mientras tomaba el ascensor bajando, pasó por la cocina, tomó una manzana y se fue al alula de música donde acordaron encontrarse para después de ir juntos a la competencia.

Una vez en el aula se puso a tocar un solo para descargar su nerviosismo, era "Kira Theme" de Death Note (**N/A: **está bueno el tema, soundtrack o la cosa esa, como se llame)

Los chicos estaban caminando por el pasillo cuanndo escucharon la música que salía del aula , la música era clara y precisa, todos se querían quedar escuchando pero el muy tarado de Naruto entró al aula de un portazo, haciendo que Sakura pare inmediatamente de tocar

-Estamos listos! Va...-Naruto no pudo terminar de decir la oración porque Sasuke lo golpeó por no dejar a Sakura terminar de tocar la guitarra.-Por qué me golpeas Teme?- se quejaba Naruto sobándose la cabeza

-Porque si dobe, ya vámonos Sakura...-Sasuke se quedó pasmado al ver a Sakura con esa vestimenta,se veía bonita y a la vez le daba un toque de rebelde, hasta que alguien le propinó un codazo, por parte de Neji, y recobró la compostura.

-Ok, ya vamos, no quiero retrasarnos!- decía Sakura mientras se habría paso entre los chicos y corría por los pasillos hacia la competencia.

Cuando llegaron a la competencia, había una multitus de gente y la presentador subió al escenario para iniciar los duelos:

-¡Y el primer duelo de la tarde será de "Trident" con Zabuza como representante, Ryouta, Shouta,Kaito, Len, Matsuda contra Sweet Revenge, con Kimimaro como representante,

le siguen Mamoru y Shingo, Tayuya, Hibiki y Komuro.

Los de Trident entonaron "Clint Eastwood" de _Gorillaz_ ganandose aplausos. Ni bien terminaron Sweet Revenge subio al escenario y cantaron "Moonson" de _Tokio Hotel_. Después se determinó que los ganadores de esa ronda era Sweet Revenge.

Y después de varias horas de eliminaciones y clasificaciones de bandas finalmente era el turno de los chicos:

-Ahora le enfrentamiento de "Mogolocks" con Krotfot como representante, Mataro, Cachy, Ryuk y Misa contra "Satan's Warriors" con Gaara como representante, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto y Neji

Mogolocks subió al escenario e interpretó "All Dy And All Of The Night" de _The Kinks_ ganándose algunos silbidos y aplausos. Después de que terminaran, a paso firme y seguro fueron subiendo los de Satan's Warriors, antes de eso habían hecho una apuesta

_Flash Back_

_-Se animan a hacer una apuesta?- preguntó Naruto_

_-Depende, en qué consiste?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados Sasuke_

_-Vamos subiendo al escenario de a 1, el que reciba más aplausos gana- explicaba El rubio _

_-Me parece bien, cuánto apostamos?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa altanera, porque estaba segura que ella iba a ganar_

_-$10- propuso Kiba_

_-Ok- apostaron todos, pero lo que no esperaban era lo que pasaría después_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Como acordaron subieron al escenario de a uno, los chicos primero, los cuales recibieron igual cantidad de aplausos, pero el que parecía que iba ganando era Sasuke, hasta que subió Sakura.

En el momento que Sakura pisó el escenario a la vista de todos los aplausos aumentaron y los silbidos y carteles no se hicieron esperar para aparecer, ella ahí bonita con un toque de sexy parada con su guitarra, ojos afilados y una sonrisa sensual y altanera que les mando a cada uno de los chicos haciendoles saber que habían perdido la apuesta.

Algunos de los chicos empezaron a murmurar insultos no dirigidos a hacia ella pero si algunos como _Maldición! _ó _Carajo!. _

Ellos iban a tocar "The Pretender" de _Foo Fighters_ (**N/A: **Muy buena canción por cierto, la dejé para ellos exclusivamente ;)

_Keep you in the dark_

_You know they all pretend_

_Keep you in the dark_

_And so they all began_

Hasta esa parte la gente pensó que iban a tocar algún tema lento hasta que Shikamaru, Naruto y Sakura empezaron a tocar más fuerte y la cosa se intencificó

_Send in your skeletons_

_Sing as their bones go marching in... Again_

_They need you buried deep_

_The secrets that you keep ar ever ready_

_Are you ready?_

_I'm finished making sense _

_Done pleading ignorance_

_That whole defense_

_Spinning infinity, Boy _

_The weelis spinning me_

_It's never-ending, never-ending_

_Same old story_

Itachi miraba impresionado a su hermano, incluso Sasuke estaba impresionado, no sabía que podría tener la voz tan gruesa

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_ What I will never surrender? (x2)_

_In time our soul untold_

_I'm just another soul on sale... Oh, well_

_The page is out of print _

_We are not permanent_

_We're temporary, temporary_

_Same old story_

_What is I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say I will never surrender? (x2)_

_I'm the voice inside your head _

_You refuse to hear _

_I'm the face that you have to face_

_Mirrored in your stare_

_I'm what's left, I'm what's right_

_I'm the enemy_

_I'm the hand that will take you down_

_Bring to your knees_

_So, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Keep you in the dark_

_You know they all pretend_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_ What I will never surrender? (x4)_

_So, who are you? _

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

Después de tocar semejante canción los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y así de declaró de Una (o sea directamente) que los ganadores eran los Satan's Warriors. Cada uno tomó su instrumento y bajaron del escenario, y Sakura los llamó a todos hacia un rincón y les exigió

-Pagando lo de la apuesta chiquitos!- con una sonrisa altanera

-Hmp... ok, pero esto no se volvera a repetir- decía con el ceño frunsido y despeinando a Sakura mientras dejaba el dineron en la mano de Sakura

Una vez que todos terminaron de pagar Sakura dijo de manera triunfal - Y así te gana 60 Yens Así de fácil!- dijo chasqueando los dedos al final

Después siguió el turno de las chicas, Sakura estaba impresionada, aunque no lo demostraba, de que Ino cantara tan bien, a veces cantaba mal y desafinaba en broma cuando estaban las 2 solas, lo cual era gracioso pero cantando en serio, y tan bien no se lo esperaba Sakura, pero sabía exactamente de qué era Ino capaz de hacer si se lo proponía y por eso estaba orgullosa de su hermana. (Literalmente lo de hermana)

Después de que la competencia terminara, Sakura estaba con Ino y las chicas hablando pacíficamente cuando Hinata les dice que esperen y se retira del grupo cuando cierto dobe de le acerca)

-HInata-chan!- dice Naruto abrazándola efusivamente, como un oso dejando sin respiracióna Hinata (**N/A: **pobrecita TwT)

-N-Naruto-kun... No pu..edo res..pirar!-decía apenas la chica

-Oh! Gomenasai! jejeje...-decía Naruto soltándo a Hinata y rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo

-Estoy bien, no sabía que tocabas la batería, e-estubiste muy bien- decía Hinata casi sin tartamudear, pero si con un sonrojo tan tierno

-Yo tampoco sabía- decía con una cara de estúpido que le sacó una risita a Hinata- Tocas muy bien la guitarra, estubiste fabulosa

-Gracias- decía con un sonrojo demasiado tierno (**N/A: **Si Hinata-chan es así en adolescente, imagínensela ne chibi w) -Estabamos pensando con las chicas, ya que hoy es viernes y el Lunes las bandas calificadas se van a Sapporo, en ir a la playa mañana, quieren ir con los chicos?- preguntaba con toda serenidad, porque le agradaba estar con Naruto, le gustaba ;)

-Si! Buena idea, le preguntaré a los chicos, nos vemos Hinata-chan- le dió un beso en la mejilla a Hinata lo cual la hizo poner como semáforo y como pudo le respondió con otro beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

Y otras 3 personas estaban viendo esa escena, Sakura y Sasuke estaban mirando la escena con una sonrisa aperas perceptible, estaban orgullosos de que por fin el estúpido estaba madurando y que era demasiado ciego para no ver que Hinata se derretía por el. Y la persona restante era Neji, que tenía un aura asesina, no le gustaba que le coquetearan a su prima, por lo que para tranquilizarlo:

-Neji, no te pongas así! ya era de esperarse que a Hinata le gustara es baka y eso es algo que no se puede evitar, o me vas a decir que sí?- decía Sakura razonando poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Neji

-Alguna manera que no sea a través de golpes- aclaraba Sasuke del otro lado de Neji

-Bueno... es verdad, no puedo hacer nada, pero le llega a pasar algo a Hinata, no sale vivo- decía todavía con el aura asesina

-Con eso concuerdo contigo, bueno, les iba a preguntar si querían ir a la playa mañana con las chicas- preguntaba Sakura hacia los 2 chicos

-Bueno.. no veo porqué no- decían los 2 - a qué hora nos encontramos?- preguntaba Neji

-No sé, después les aviso, tengo que preguntarle a la cerda- decía Sakura

Los 3 veían como se acercaba Naruto con una marca de brillo labial de Hinata, por lo que Sakura se lo limpió antes que Neji se enoje más, y eso hizo enojar más a Sasuke que a Neji

-Hinata-chan me preguntó si querían ir a...- la playa-conpletó Neji, ya que Sakura ya les había explicado

-Ya les expliqué, le tengo que preguntar a Ino a qué hora vamos- aclaraba Sakura hasta que Ino de acercó

-Nos vamos a las 15:30, ahora yo les explico al resto de los chicos, y Sakura... lleva tu bikini y no quiero que te pongas el pareo todo el día, todavía recuerdo la última vez... se le acercó un chico y...- empezaba a relatar Ino

-No hace falta que lo digas!- exclamaba Sakura- entonces mañana a las 15:30 en el estacionamiento, nos vemos- decía Sakura todavía con el seño fruncido y un leve sonrojo al recordar esa anécdota tan vergonzosa

-Bueno, nos vemos!- decía Ino

-Espera Ino! Qué es lo que le había pasado a Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke algo curioso y celoso al escuchar a un tal chico

-ah! jejeje... que te lo explique ella, pero cuando te lo diga trata de no reírte, se enoja si alguien se ríe de eso, bueeeno.. chau!- decía mientras iba a decirle al resto de los chicos lo de la playa

-Hmp... le haré que me explique- decía Sasuke alejandose hacia su habitación

Mañana sería un día largo y con la competencia de ese día estaba cansado.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

**Hola queridos lectores! *esquivando lanzas, cuchillos y tomates***

**me deben odiar por tardar tanto en escribir este capítulo pero estuve muy ocupada, además deben saber que soy demasiado vaga para terminar las cosas xD**

**Les dejo un adelanto del 7 cap.**

_-No es importa si llevo a Akamaru?-_

_-No, está bien, el problema es el tamaño-_

_-el es pequeño, no hay problema-_

_Momentos después_

_-KIBA!-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Eso solo lo sabes tú, quién sabe, en una de esas el también siente lo mismo por tí Sakura-_

_._

_._

_-Me lo puedes decir?... no le veo nada de malo- _

_-Es que es vergonzoso, no me gusta contarlo- _

_-Puedes confiar en mí..-_

_-Mmm... Ok, solo te lo digo a tí porque te tengo confianza- (y quizás porque me gustas)_

_._

_._

**Gracias por leer! **


End file.
